Shirahoshi
| Geburtstag = 4. April | Todesdatum = | Teufelskraft = | Kampfstile = | Lache = | Haarfarbe = pink | Augenfarbe = grün | Blutgruppe = | Größe = | Maße = | ErsterAuftrittManga = | ErsterAuftrittAnime = | Seiyuu = Yukana Nogami | Synchronsprecher = }} Shirahoshi ist eine Sillago-Meerjungfrau, Neptunes und Otohimes einzige Tochter und die Prinzessin des Ryūgū-Königreichs. Shirahoshis Geschichte Kindheit Acht Jahre nachdem Gold Roger hingerichtet wurde, kommt Shirahoshi zur Welt. Als ihre Mutter Otohime damit beginnt, Unterschriften für ihre Petition zu sammeln, um die Bewohner der Fischmenscheninsel an die Oberfläche zu führen, damit sie dort in Frieden mit den Menschen zusammenleben können, ist die Prinzessin noch ein kleines Baby, das nicht einmal sprechen kann. Drei Jahre später ist die Prinzessin vier Jahre alt und tröstet ihre Mutter, als diese erschöpft von einem erfolglosen Tag ohne neue Unterschrift für ihre Petition zurückkehrt. Dennoch bemerkt Shirahoshi, dass etwas nicht stimmt, als ihre Mutter an einem anderen Tag zurückkehrt, nachdem alle, die bisher unterzeichnet haben, ihre Unterschrift zurückgezogen haben. Zwei Jahre später kommt ein Schiff der Tenryūbito mit dem einzigen Überlebenden Miosgard-sei schwer beschädigt in der Fischmenscheninsel an. Shirahoshi und ihre Brüdern Aladin und Jinbe, dem sie erzählen, dass ihre Mutter gerade aus dem Schloss gestürmt sei. Shirahoshi fragt Fukaboshi, was ein Tenryūbito sei, der ihr erklärt, dass es die Menschen sind, die am meisten zu fürchten sind. Sie kommen zum Ort des Geschehens, als Otohime bereits Miosgard vor seinen ehemaligen Sklaven beschützt hat und dann von ihm als Geisel genommen wird. Sie schreit um ihre Mutter und ruft dabei unbeabsichtigt eine Gruppe von Kaiōrui, von denen einer die Überreste von Miosgards Schiff verschlingt. Vander Decken, der ebenfalls wie Jinbe, Otohime und Hody Jones erkennt, dass Shirahoshi die Seemonster gerufen haben muss, fasst den Entschluss, sie zu heiraten. Eine Wochen nach dem Vorfall Miosgard-sei reist wieder mit leeren Händen ohne seine ehemaligen Sklaven ab, jedoch in Begleitung von Otohime, die nach einer Woche zurückkehrt, in der sich alle um sie sorgen – mit einem Brief von den Tenryūbito, die ihre Petition unterstützen und den sie mit erneut gesammelten Unterschriften dem Reverie präsentieren will. Die durch diesen Brief nunmehr sehr erfolgreiche Petition lässt Shirahoshi und ihre Brüder jubeln. Nach einigen Tagen offenbahrt Otohime ihren Söhnen Shirahoshis legendäre Kraft, die es ihr ermöglicht, mit den Kaiōrui sprechen kann. Sie bittet ihre Söhne, Shirahoshi zu beschützen. Ihre Kinder begleiten sie, als ein Unbekannter den Stapel mit den Unterschriftenlisten anzündet. Die Neptune-Armee ist damit beschäftigt, das Feuer zu löschen, als plötzlich ein Schuss fällt, der Otohime trifft. Vor den Augen ihrer Kinder bricht sie blutend zusammen. Im Chaos gelingt es Vander Decken, Shirahoshi mit seiner Hand zu berühren, auch wenn er kurz darauf von einem Soldaten der Neptune-Armee verjagt wird. Erneut einen solchen Schock erfahrend, beginnt Shirahoshi um ihre Mutter zu weinen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig beginnen ihre Brüder Ryūboshi und Manboshi, sie mit einem lustigen Tanz zu abzulenken, damit sie nicht versehentlich wieder die Kaiōrui herbeiruft. Kurz bevor Otohime stirbt, geben ihr ihre Söhne das Versprechen, die verlorenen Unterschriften erneut zu sammeln, mutige und starke Krieger wie Neptune zu werden und ihren Traum zu verwirklichen. Kurz nach dem Attentat erhält Shirahoshi bereits von Vander Decken eine Reihe von Liebesbriefen, die ihr einfach zu geflogen kommen, egal wo sie hingeht. Sie zeigt ihrem Vater den fünften dieser Briefe, der daraufhin die Neptune-Armee beauftragt den Piraten zu fassen, während die Kinder im Schloss bleiben sollen, um sie vor möglichen weiteren Attentätern zu schützen, während er zu Otohimes Begräbnis geht. Als Vander Deckens Briefe unbeantwortet bleiben, beginnt er Äxte die mit einem Rosenmotiv bemalt sind auf sie zu schleudern, weshalb die Prinzessin zu ihrem Schutz in den Kōkaku-Turm eingesperrt wird. In den folgenden zehn Jahren hat sie nur Megalo, der mit ihr spricht und der ihr schließlich verrät, dass Hody Jones der Mörder ihrer Mutter ist. Doch anstatt es zu verraten, behält sie es für sich, um dem Wunsch ihrer Mutter zu entsprechen, keinen Hass gegen ihren Mörder zu schüren. Eintreffen der Strohhut-Piratenbande thumb|Luffy hat Prinzessin Shirahoshi zum Weinen gebracht. Prinzessin Shirahoshi trifft auf Monkey D. Luffy, als sich dieser im Ryūgū-Schloss auf Einladung ihres Vaters Neptune als Dank für die Rettung von Megalo aufhält. Ein großes Festmahl erwartend geht er dem Geruch von Shirahoshis Essen nach, dass ihr gerade in den Kōkaku-Turm gebracht wird, wobei er die Tür offen lässt. In ihren abgedunkelten Gemächern kann er nichts sehen und schreckt die Prinzessin auf als er auf ihren Brüsten umherspringt. Von Luffys unverschämten Verhalten empört, beginnt Shirahoshi zu weinen und ruft nach ihrem Vater und ihrem großem Bruder Fukaboshi. Durch die von Luffy offen gelassene Tür wirbelt eine von Vander Deckens Äxten, die der Pirat mit seinem Kenbunshoku bemerkt und sie abwehrt, kurz bevor die Axt ihr Ziel trifft. Als Udaijin mit einem Sicherheitstrupp kommt, um nach Shirahoshi zu sehen, versteckt sie schnell Luffy und wiegelt den Minister ab, der jedoch berichtet, dass der Pirat beschuldigt wird, einige Meerjungfrauen entführt zu haben und dass einige seiner Kameraden vorläufig eingesperrt werden sollen. Danach unterhält sie sich mit Luffy und erzählt ihm von Vander Decken und den Kräften der Mato Mato no Mi, die er besitzt. Sie fängt an, Luffy Fragen über die Welt außerhalb der Fischmenscheninsel zu stellen, doch der will erst einmal fertig essen. Als sie sich wundert, dass er so große Backen hat, drückt sie neugierig mit dem Zeigefinger zu, was Luffy unterbricht. Er beschwert sich, womit er sie erneut unbeabsichtigt zum Weinen bringt. thumb|Shirahoshi geht in Megalo mit Luffy auf ihr erstes Abenteuer. Sie will schließlich, dass er geht, vor allem weil er meint, dass er sie nicht leiden könne. Doch lässt sich Luffy nicht abwimmeln und beschließt, mit ihr den Turm zu verlassen und sie vor weiteren Äxten zu beschützen. Während sich Brook, Nami, Usopp und Zoro gegen Neptune und seine Armee zur Wehr setzen, denkt sich ihr Kapitän eine Möglichkeit aus, damit Shirahoshi unbemerkt aus dem Turm verschwinden kann. Sie versteckt sich daraufhin in Megalo und tritt mit Luffy und ihrem Schoßtier ihr erstes Abenteuer seit zehn Jahren an. Der Plan geht auf: Brook und Udaijin sehen nur Luffy, der auf Megalo davonstürmt, während die Prinzessin verschwunden ist. Nicht ahnend, dass die Neue Fischmenschen-Piratenbande eine Allianz mit Vander Deckens Flying-Piratenbande geschlossen hat und im Begriff ist, das Schloss anzugreifen, nehmen Luffy, Shirahoshi und Megalo eines der Tore nach draußen und lassen auch dieses offen. Auf der Sango-Anhöhe treffen die drei auf Sanji und Chopper, die den von Vander Decken verwundeten Hatchan versorgt haben, als Megalo Shirahoshi nicht mehr verstecken kann und sie ausspuckt. Ihre Fähigkeiten und Schwächen Shirahoshi besitzt die einzigartige Fähigkeit, mit Kaiōrui sprechen und diese herbeirufen zu können, wie es andere Meerjungfrauen und Wassermänner mit anderen Meereslebewesen können. Diese Fähigkeit kommt zum ersten Mal zum Vorschein, als sie miterleben muss, wie das Leben ihrer Mutter bedroht wird. Da hat Shirahoshi ihre Fähigkeit noch nicht unter Kontrolle. Hintergrundinformationen * Shirahoshi ist ca. 17 Meter lang.One Piece 15th Kikensaishi Dive to Grand World, S. 15 Anmerkungen und Einzelnachweise en:Shirahoshi Kategorie:Prinzessin